


In Pieces

by Vitty



Series: Under the Umbrella [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Developing Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitty/pseuds/Vitty
Summary: “Hi" She says looking directly to the floor. She tries a smile but doesn’t exactly manages it. She looks good. Her all black clothes stick to her skin and show off her perfectly fit assassin's body. He hates it.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Series: Under the Umbrella [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870333
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	In Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I thought this ship needed more fanfics because I'm obsessed with it right now and there aren't enough here to satisfy me!!
> 
> This is my first fic for this ship AND in this particular language, so please let me now my mistakes! Also, it's 4 am and I just had to write it.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Diego does a great job of pretending her absence doesn’t disturb him. Three months without a word. Three months since the day she took that suitcase and ran away to God knows where. And he is doing just fine.

So it is a surprise when, on a uneventful Monday night, he is doing research for a case on his tablet and suddenly a bright blue light bring the woman he wasn’t longing for to stand right there in the carpet of his bedroom.

“Hi" She says looking directly to the floor. She tries a smile but doesn’t exactly manages it. She looks good. Her all black clothes stick to her skin and show off her perfectly fit assassin's body. He hates it.

Diego doesn’t say anything. What it is that she thinks she is doing? Appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the night. Invading his bedroom, all perfect and healthy after a radio silence that left him crawling up his skin in anger and worry.

And she haven’t looked at him once. Her eyes are glued to the floor and that makes him so angry. So, he stays silent. He makes up his mind that if she doesn’t have the decency of looking him in the eyes, he won’t give her the satisfaction of ending the silence that clearly is making her uncomfortable.

He watches her as she shifts her weight on her legs and breathes heavily. Then, she breathes heavily again. He stays silent. Her face does this pained expression for a second before resolution and anger takes over. She drops the suitcase loudly on the floor.

“You are a piece of shit, do you know that?” She says crossing her arms over her chest. Anger and frustration in her words. She looks at him for the first time while she says it.

“I am the peace of shit? Are you sure?” Diego finally says, putting his tablet aside and sitting on the bed. “Because I remember helping you run away from everything, even after I asked you to stay with us. With me.” His voice is sharp and she feels the guilt growing inside her by his words.  
She, however, is as stubborn as Diego. So, instead of apologizing like she planned on doing when she first got here, she bites back.

“You know very well why I ran away. You can’t make me feel guilty about it. I won’t be.” She takes a big breath before continuing. “I needed time, Diego. My world turned upside down in two seconds. My mom...” She trails off as the memories burst into her mind once again. “I won’t apologize.”

“I know that! I get that you needed time to process everything...” She cuts his words with her yelled ones.

“You don’t know! No one does! She lied to me. She killed my parents and then lied to me my hole life. She made me love her...” Lila stops when the first sob comes of her throat. She turns her eyes back to the floor. “This was a mistake.” She reaches for the suitcase by her feet. “I don’t know why I came here, you are useless and...” Diego’s hand on her arm stops her. She fights herself to keep her eyes from his.

Diego squeezes her arm gently until she releases the handle of the suitcase. When she does, he makes the grip harder and pulls her rapidly against his chest. Before he can put his arms properly around her, she yells “Get of me!” and hits her knee up his stomach. He seems to be caught off guard and hisses, letting her go.

“Stop hitting me!” he yells back when she keeps trowing punches at his direction. “I didn’t mean to say that I get everything you went through. I know I don’t. But I know how it is to have a fucking terrible parent that doesn’t refrain from manipulating his own children to get what he wants.” He says and is relieved when her punches come slowly to a stop. 

“And so what? You want us to what? Bond over our shitty childhoods and mentally disturbed parents?” Lila says turning her back to Diego. “What do you want from me?” this comes only as a whisper.

“I don’t want anything from you, Lila. For God’s sake, I just wanted to know you were alive!” He grunts, turning his back to her and walking to the window. It was raining. How suitable.

“Why the fuck do you care if I’m alive or not?” She puts as much anger she can gather on her tone, so she can try and deny herself of the fact she wasn’t that angry anymore.

“You know why.” He turns to find her with her back still turned to him. “You are completely infuriating and damn right insane, but I love you, Lila. And I know you love me too.” Diego says. His voice so low it’s almost a whisper. 

“You are a piece of shit.” She says and turns to him. She walks slowly in his direction and stops right in front of him. Her pulse fastening with every step. “I don’t love you. I hate your guts.” Her breath tingles his lips while she talks. And then, she kisses him. Diego freezes for a second before pushing her away, hard. Lila open her eyes in shock.

“You can’t kiss me. You can’t just teleport into my room, hit me, scream at me and then kiss me.” He yells. His hands squeezing her arms once more, this time hard enough to hurt her. Her eyes fall to their shoes and she starts walking away, accepting his denial, but his hands grasp harder and don’t let her go.

“I can’t let you kiss me, Lila.” His dark brown eyes are locked on hers, and she can see all the things he can’t say. She realizes then, that, somehow, she doesn’t need him to. Not when he is willingly showing her what he needs. She just have to look.

“I’m not sorry for running away.” She says, and this time he divert his eyes to the floor. He drop his arms, releasing her. Lila takes a step closer to him. “I’m sorry I didn’t reach you to say I was okay.” At that whispered words, he turns his gaze to hers. “I am.” And she is. She understands now that Diego Hargreeves is the only one who can understand everything. He is the only one who wants to. And that is all she needs to know.

When she kisses him this time, he is right there with her. Squeezing her tightly against his chest, moving his hands slowly and firmly over her. His chest feels full and warm for the first time in his life.

She moves her hands through his long hair, making him moan and press her harder against him. She clasps her hands around his neck and jumps without warning, throwing her legs around his hips. Diego losts his balance and falls back into his bed.

“You’re a piece of shit..." He whispers in her ear and then occupies himself trailing kisses down her neck. His voice full with amusement.

“I love you too...”

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what you think! I would love to know your opinions.
> 
> Bye,  
> Vitty


End file.
